1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus, a control method of the ophthalmic apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ophthalmic tomographic apparatus such as an OCT (Optical Coherence Tomography) allows three-dimensional observation of the internal state of the retinal layer. This apparatus is effective in diagnosing diseases more accurately, and hence has recently attracted much attention.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-227610 discloses a technique of setting imaging parameters for OCT images based on the measurement position designated on a fundus image of the eye to be examined. Japanese Patent No. 4262603 discloses a technique of correcting an OCT imaging position while tracking the fundus to capture OCT images at the same position on the retina because of the fine fixation movement of the eye to be examined.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-227610, however, although this technique sets control parameters for a scanner which operates OCT measurement light based on the position designated on a still fundus image, it gives no consideration to the influence of fine fixation movement. When capturing an OCT image while tracking the fundus as in Japanese Patent No. 4262603, this technique faces the problem that the position of a region of interest designated on a fundus image may differ from the actual imaging position of a tomographic image.